A Pirate's Weakness Sequel
by RoXySuRfEr12
Summary: Millie, the child of Cap'n Jack, has found love with none other than Will Turner from their previous adventure. Will the 3 be able to survive another perilous journey with terrifying villains, new weaknesses & threatening schemes plotted against them? R
1. The Rum's Gone

I'm baacckkk!! :-D I finally got a semi-okay, semi-idea for a sequel! Okay, well I think it's pretty good, and I hope you guys like it! I promise it's not one of those stories where it's all about Jack falling in love..or Millie & Will in love for that matter--it has a plot! (Though I do enjoy those stories..yay love!) But I'm writing mine so that, yes, there's romance/drama, but there will be action & adventure too- kind of like how I wrote my first story. Yeah, so I couldn't think of a new title...silly me. But A Pirate's Weakness really does apply to this story too..winker winker!

Oh yes! That reminds me! If you haven't read my story: **A Pirate's Weakness**, I do suggest you read that before you continue! I worked really hard on it, and so I believe it to be the best I could write it, so please, read now! (And review if you feel friendly haha)

Man, I really hope I can finish this story, because I'm not entirely sure exactly how this will end yet. Come to think of it...I had no idea how I was going to end the first one either when I started it. But any ideas and thoughts on how I can help this story get better are welcome! Just no flames please, because they won't help me make my writing better. Any constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks, and now I leave you to read!

It had been two long months since peace was restored on the _Black Pearl_. The eccentric, yet impressive captain of the beautiful ship, Captain Jack Sparrow, was healing remarkably from his wound from his previous adventure. His daughter, Millie, a developing young woman of fifteen, was also almost completely healed from her injuries and had begun to forget the tragic times that she had spent locked in the brig of the _Red Flame_. Will Turner, one of Jack's crew and friend of two years, was deep in continuing his relationship with Millie, of course to Jack's dislike. And so we have a brief summary of the couple months since we left the _Pearl_…Now we continue on with the tales of Jack and Millie Sparrow, Will Turner, and a few new characters…

Captain Jack Sparrow spun the helm round as the _Black Pearl _sailed gracefully through the open waters of the Caribbean. It was a peaceful afternoon, and the sea was calmer than it had been in many days. The summer sun was fading as autumn crept up slowly. The days weren't getting that cold, as days and nights in the Caribbean were always remotely warm no matter what the season. However, soon the days would be shorter, leaving more moonlight and less of the scorching sun. Jack breathed in the calm air, thinking of the past few months and how much that they had changed his life.

The wound in his chest had not completely healed, and every time it seared in pain he breathed through it, knowing that any injury was worth getting a taste of revenge and protecting his daughter, Millie. Jack saw Captain Leonard Davies' face in his mind and Jack shook his head in disgust. He had murdered the brute, but his face still haunted his thoughts. Jack kept his thoughts of Davies to himself because he didn't want to mention him in case Millie had already forgotten of the treacherous man.

In fact, Millie had cleared her past from her mind for the most part, and she had both Jack and Will to thank for that. Spending her days sword-fighting with Will on the deck of the _Pearl _and talking with him until the wee hours of the night distracted her from remembering her times on the _Red Flame_.

Her and Jack had grown so close in those two months aboard the _Pearl _as they had no more haunted tales from their pasts to corrupt their minds. Instead, they talked of happier times in their pasts. Millie often talked about her life on Tortuga, and all of the run-ins she had with fearsome pirates, and how she had gotten into many fights with them. Jack always laughed at Millie's stories of her victorious brawls, but he was thankful that she had grown out of her vicious stage of beating up men three times her age.

However, he was not thankful for how she was actually growing up. She was becoming more of a woman everyday, and quite a beautiful woman at that. When he had first met Millie he looked at her and saw a skinny, little pipsqueak, and he was surprised to see her looking much older in a short few months. But one thing that Jack hated more than anything else was the attraction between Will and Millie. They fell for each other gradually, but now that it had happened, Jack never wanted to see them together. Deep in his heart he did understand that Millie was old enough to make her own decisions and that Will was a good man, stupid sometimes, but a good man all the same, and that they were a nice couple. However, Jack did not want to see the one that he loved more than anything, even more than the _Black_ _Pearl _and rum, be loved by another.

'_Come to think of it…_' Jack thought as he stood at the helm, '_Will an' Millie 'ave been in 'er cabin a bit too long…_'

Thinking the absolute worst he ran drunkenly down the steps to the deck and dashed to Millie's cabin, his black dreadlocks whipping at his chin, and his red bandana nearly falling off as he finally reached the door to Millie's cabin. He took a deep breath to appear calm and uninterested in Millie and Will's doings, and lifted his knuckle a bit away from the wooden door to knock. As his knuckle was about to hit the wood, he heard Millie's voice from inside the cabin, and he stopped his movement.

"Yeh can do better than that, Turner," Millie said, straining.

"I'm trying!" Will groaned.

"C'mon! Push!" she cried as sweat developed on her brow.

"Wha' in the Hell…?" Jack thought out loud and thrust open the door, expecting to see the two having a little bit of fun in her bed. He brought his hand to cover his eyes as the door burst open.

"GET OUT!" Jack yelled.

Millie and Will looked at each other in confusion, then burst into laughter. Jack peaked his kohl-lined eyes through his hand, and laid his eyes upon Will and Millie trying their best to push Millie's bed up against the wall. He brought his hand down slowly from his face, feeling his cheeks turn apple red. But, Jack Sparrow doesn't get embarrassed…of course not! He smiled widely, showing off his few golden teeth, and clapped his hands together in apology.

"So sorry to interrupt," he said quietly, still smiling.

"Ello Jack," Millie said through a muffled laughter. Millie and Will gave the bed one final push against the wooden wall of the ship, right below the small porthole that revealed the beautiful sea and calm waves. They both turned to Jack, smiling.

"The bed is a bit heavy," Will said.

"Ah," Jack replied, and tried to search for a reason for bombarding them in her room, other than trying to disrupt whatever they were doing.

"Well," Jack said slowly as he looked around the room, as if searching for the answer in the room. His eyes landed on a small carving of a turtle that was sitting on the top of Millie's nightstand. "TORTUGA!" he yelled loudly, causing Millie and Will to jump in their places. "We be goin' ta' Tortuga!" he said quietly, but still with enthusiasm.

"Why?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

Millie wasn't sure how she felt about going back to where so many memories of her mother would flood her mind.

"Erm…" Jack thought for a moment. "RUM!" he yelled again extremely loudly yet again. "All the rum's gone!"

"Why?" Millie asked.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack repeated, "I'm not entirely sure. But we need to be stackin' up on rum an'…uh…food, so we'll be comin' in to Tortuga by tomorrow."

"Fair enuf'," Millie replied and flopped down onto her bed dramatically. "The room seems much bigger now, don't it? Now that the bed's moved?"

"Oh…yes…incredibly…" Jack said sarcastically under his breath.

"What was that, Jack?" Will asked, smirking.

"Nothin'…nothin' at all," he said innocently and walked out of the cabin, cursing himself in his mind for intruding in on them for nothing. However, he earned himself a trip to Tortuga to load up on all the rum possible, and smiled to himself as he approached the helm.

Will turned his head and looked down at Millie who was lying on her bed with her eyes closed, her straight, dark brown hair laying perfectly on the white pillow. Her round, olive-skinned face looked so peaceful as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Suddenly, her light, brown eyes shot open and set their sights on Will, who was staring down at her, mesmerized.

"You goin' ta' jus' watch me sleep?" Millie asked with a laugh.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly as a smile crossed his face and started for the door, "I was just leaving."

"Don't leave!" she said a loudly and desperately as she sat up in bed, immediately regretting how pathetic she sounded. Will spun around and looked at her once more. She looked down to the floor in embarrassment. But, Millie Sparrow (she thought it sounded so strange, though she liked it), doesn't get embarrassed…of course not! She looked back to Will who closed the cabin door quietly and sat down next to Millie. He put his hand over hers, and they both inched their heads closer. Their lips pressed together and they kissed passionately. Will stroked his hand across Millie's cheek, then rested his hand on her neck.

_He pulled the belt tighter around her throat. She was gasping for air. He reached across the brig for his belt and pulled out his cutlass. He pressed it towards her arm._

Abruptly, Millie pulled away and felt her neck with her hand. Will jumped back in confusion, his hand leaving her throat. He hadn't been pressing hard at all, had he? Millie's breathing was strained, and Will didn't know what to do. She peeled away the large sleeve on her left arm, revealing a long scar. She felt the blade piercing her skin as if Davies was dragging his cutlass across her arm at that very moment.

"It hurts…" she whispered, then cried out loudly in pain.

"Millie, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, and reached his arm out to help. He set his hand on her knee, but she flinched back. "Millie…" he said hopelessly. He took three long steps across the small cabin to the door and flung it open. He stuck his head out of the doorway towards Jack at the helm.

"JACK!" he screamed. Jack looked down towards the door of Millie's cabin and saw Will's head peaking out. "SOMETHING'S HAPPENING TO MILLIE!" Jack skipped every step on the stairs to the helm by jumping to the deck and bolted to Millie's cabin, praying that she was all right.


	2. When in Tortuga

Thanks Amidala for the review! haha I got 1 review! YES! That won't stop me from keeping up the story! haha but if you read the chapter, please leave your thoughts & ideas for helping with it, becuse I really am having trouble with this one. bleh

Well, I'll leave you to read!

Jack reached Millie's cabin in a panic finding her sitting on her bed clutching her knees to her chest, and lightly rubbing her left arm with her right hand. She was resting her head on her knees while closing her eyes tightly, trying to think of something else in order to forget about the pain. Will stood beside her helplessly, wanting to reach out and comfort her, but afraid of the rejection that she had given him a few seconds before. He looked to Jack who was now standing in the doorway, a looks of worry spread across both of their faces.

The pirate captain walked quickly to Millie's bed, his normal, drunken, stagger somewhat lessened, as it always was whenever he moved quickly. Jack pushed Will violently to the side, clearing his path to Millie. Jack got down on his knees and looked up at Millie, her face still buried in her knees.

"Millie," he whispered kindly. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Jack's kohl-lined, honey eyes staring at her. Jack brought his finger to Millie's chin and lifted up her head lightly. The scar on her arm felt like it was burning still, and the feeling of a belt around her neck was loosening, and she was finding it easier to breathe.

"What'd he do?" Jack whispered so that only Millie could hear, and motioned his head towards Will who was standing there, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Millie raised her eyebrow in confusion. Did Jack think that Will had done this to her?

"Nothin'…Jack…he din't do nothin," Millie said, loud enough for Will to hear.

"What? I didn't do that to her!" Will protested, while motioning his arm towards Millie on the bed.

"Guess yeh don't understand the concept of a whisper…" Jack muttered to himself quietly. "Then what happened?" he asked Millie.

Millie looked to Will uneasily, and Will exchanged a look of discomfort as well. He ruffled his wavy, brown hair nervously and fidgeted around a bit. Jack still had his eyes locked on Millie, waiting for an answer. Millie contemplated in her head whether or not she could tell Jack that they had been kissing and that when he touched her neck she had a vision of Captain Davies choking her, then slicing her arm with a sharp blade. Jack stared eagerly at Millie, wanting to know what it was that put her in such pain.

"I saw…him…" she whispered slowly. Jack and Will both leaned in as they weren't sure what they heard.

"Who? Saw who?" Jack asked.

"Davies," she said with all the strength she could muster. "I don't know why I saw 'im…it was kind of like…a dream…cept I was awake." Millie felt guilty about partially lying to Jack about how it had happened, but she couldn't let Jack know that it was almost as if Will touching her neck had triggered an old memory of Davies tormenting her. Being the child of Jack Sparrow definitely had its disadvantages in times like these.

"Ah," Jack said solemnly.

"An' my arm," she continued as she sat regularly on the bed and pressed her hand to her scar, "It started ta' burn, as if…he was cuttin' me again."

Jack put his hand over Millie's that was pressed against her skin. Millie looked into Jack's eyes, losing herself in the hope and kindness that Jack's eyes showed. She wondered how it was that Jack could take away all of her pain with a simple glance. She smiled slightly, and Jack pulled her up off the bed dramatically. He kept hold of her hand as they walked out of the cabin, Jack thinking that a little bit of fresh Caribbean air would leave Millie feeling better.

Will had relaxed now that it looked as though Millie was all right, but as Jack dragged Millie out of the cabin happily, Jack turned his head towards Will and shot him an incredibly evil glare. Jack's eyes seemed to pierce straight through Will's heart, and the young man didn't quite understand why Jack had tossed him such a wicked glance. Will shook his head lightly, trying to brush off Jack's look, hoping that it was just his imagination that it looked as though Jack hated him dearly.

In fact, Jack didn't exactly hate Will Turner, but was definitely on his way to be. Jack thought in his mind that whatever had just happened in Millie's cabin was Will's doings. He could see it in Millie's eyes that she was hiding something when she told him what had happened, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"How long til we dock in Tortuga?" Millie asked as she leaned up against the side of the ship, staring out at the sun that was drooping in the sky towards the horizon.

"Two days, roughly," Jack replied while resting himself on the side of the ship beside Millie. His callused fingers danced along the ledge playfully as Millie's eyes wandered about the calm ocean. Will took a seat on the steps leading to the helm, thinking of the events of the day worriedly as Jack and Millie exchanged thoughts.

"Excited fer all th' rum, ay Cap'n?" Millie asked with a bright smile on her face.

"You 'ave no idea," he said in his jokingly serious tone, and Millie couldn't help but laugh.

In two days time, the _Black Pearl _had docked in the pirate town of Tortuga. It was dusk when the beautiful ship with black sails let down its gangplank and Captain Sparrow's crew followed him into the town. Every moment in Tortuga was like a party; everyone was drunk all of the time, so the pubs were always open to welcome its guests. Soon, news had gotten round to every pub and shop in Tortuga that the infamous _Black Pearl _had tied up at the docks, and every pub owner awaited the arrival of the huge crew nervously and impatiently. They hoped that all of the vicious stories of Captain Jack Sparrow weren't true, especially since some of them were mentioned to have slit all the throats of bartenders. Of course, that one wasn't true, but most of the stories were in fact accurate.

Captain Sparrow swaggered down the streets of Tortuga, Millie following close behind him, and Will walking next to her somewhat timidly. As the crew, huge in number, made its way through the streets, drunk pirates would either run away in fear or watch in disbelief. They had all heard different variations of how he had killed the fierce Captain Leonard Davies a few months before, and it caused some pirates to fear Sparrow more, or want to congratulate the rogue.

"I 'eard Sparra' was on the _Flame_ when 'is crew blew it up, an' came back ta' life as a walkin' corpse!" slurred one pirate to another as he slurped his rum in a somewhat empty pub.

"No truth ta' that. Firs' 'e slaughtered Davies, then 'is own crew marooned 'im on an island, then came back mor' pow'rful than ever!" the other retorted and picked up a jug of rum from the bar.

Suddenly, the door to the pub burst open, and in came Captain Jack Sparrow in the flesh, not a walking corpse, but possibly more powerful than he had ever been. Some of the pirates got up from their seats and rushed to Jack in awe, thrusting their jugs of rum in his face as gratitude for killing their enemy, Davies. Millie was pushed aside in all of the commotion, and Will joined her at a table in an abandoned corner of the pub. She watched Jack as pirates that he had never acquainted with before offered him drinks.

"It's weird seein' 'im get so much attention," Millie said to Will as Jack took a seat among his worshippers.

"Weren't you in Tortuga with him before? Didn't he attract that much attention before?" Will asked.

"Well, I din't exactly getta chance ta' see 'im like this," she said with an odd look on her face, which Will couldn't exactly analyze.

"Erm…I'm goin' ta' go talk ta' 'im," Millie said and got up from the table, leaving Will alone until an unknown pirate with one leg sat in Millie's seat.

Millie squeezed through the reeking pirates, but instead of making her way towards Jack, she slipped out through the pub's entrance unnoticed.

She walked along one dirt street of Tortuga, looking around strangely. The moon was shining dully, so it was remotely dark on the streets. It was as if nothing had changed and she was still ten year old Millie, coming back from a pub right after sunset and making her way to her home by the sea. She felt her feet carry her past all the prostitutes trying to woo the drunken men, and behind one shop that sold old and rusted swords. Soon, she was making her way through the dense thicket of trees, her boots stepping on twigs and roots, their cracks echoing in the forest. She looked behind her shoulder and saw the buildings of Tortuga in the near distance, let out a relieving sigh, and kept walking.

The harbor of Tortuga was now visible, and the salty smell of the ocean was now stinging her nose. She weakened her pace, and peered through the trees. For a second, Millie began to panic. She couldn't see the small, one roomed hut, but then, as if on cue, it appeared before her eyes. It had been easily camouflaged since it was made of wood, and had blended in with the surrounding trees. Millie continued to walk forward, with every step taking an eternity.

The door to the shack was closed tight, but when she pushed it lightly, it creaked open. It took her but a few seconds to adjust to the feeble amount of light, but when her eyes were able to see more than two feet in front of her she stepped into her old home. She got the eeriest feeling as she looked around, as if she was stepping into a memory. Everything was in its place as she had left it, except for a few things scattered on the ground that she assumed had fallen down in storms. Then, she thought she saw something stir in an exceptionally dark corner, and took a step backwards, but tripped over a loose floorboard and fell to the ground with a sound loud enough to wake the dead. Whatever it was that was in the corner had risen from its slumber, and Millie stopped breathing and all her other movements. Maybe it couldn't see her if she kept extraordinarily still.

The sound of a sword being pulled out of a belt was heard, yet Millie was still motionless. The figure was moving closer towards Millie who was in an extremely vulnerable position on the ground, so she jumped up in a flash and unsheathed her sword. The figure's face wasn't visible, but Millie saw that she was wearing a dress.

"Who are you?" Millie whispered as the figure inched closer. In the pit of her stomach, Millie had a feeling that the figure was her mother.

mew haha wait until next time! Until then..REVIEW! OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO FRIED CHICKEN!


	3. Roselyn

Hellllo! Thanks for the reviews Amidala and Jessie Rose! Yay fans!

Oh yes..is it necessary to do a DISCLAIMER? oo sounds so important.. cause I forgot to do one so here goes...

**Disclaimer: **I own Pirates of the Caribbean, which includes Jack Sparrow, Jack the monkey, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Barbossa, Norrington, Governor Swann, the maid lady, Pintel, Ragetti, Mullroy, Murtogg, Bosun, Jack the monkey, the Black Pearl, the Dauntless, the Interceptor, the fort...forgot its name Charles? Fort Charles! thats it, Port Royal or Port Royaleeee, Tortuga, Jack the monkey, rum island, rumrunners, Isla de Muerte, Jack's crown, Jack's brand, Jack's tattoo, East India Trade Company, Jack the monkey, Anamaria's boat, the midget, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Gibbs's pigs, Jack's compass, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, Jack the monkey....

WOW! Holldd the phone! --yeah phones! For a second, I actually thought that I had power in the "wonderful world of Disney". Man, I think that phrase is owned by Disney too. Okay..so it turns out all I own is Millie..the plot of my story..and any characters that I have made up in the past..or will make up in the future!!! Disclaimers are fun! I shall do another one if I write a ...tre-quel? Anyways, that is how I spend my Thursday nights/Friday mornings (ITS MIDNIGHT!) Now READ! Then..REVIEW!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Millie stared hard at whoever was standing before her, but the faint light pouring in from the window had her only seeing the outline of the figure. The person hadn't responded to her question, maybe in fear, or in anger. Millie squinted her coffee eyes in an effort to see more clearly, and she saw the moonlight reflect against the figure's sword that was swinging by its side slowly. Suddenly, the sword swung up towards Millie in a quick flash, but thankfully, the sword seemed to glow with the reflected moonlight so Millie blocked the attack with ease. The person let out an aggravated sigh and stepped backwards, towards the window, and Millie saw that the figure was definitely not her mother.

The moon had obviously moved in the sky, since it was now shining directly through the window, and Millie could see what the mysterious figure looked like. It was a woman, and she was purely skin and bones underneath her dark purple dress, and Millie thought it looked as if she was a walking skeleton, especially in the eerie light that was pouring onto her. She was as white as a ghost, with stringy, messy blonde hair that was tangled and matted down in odd places. Her lips were a pale pink, but her eyes served as a distraction to all of her ghostly features since they were just so beautiful.

Her eyes were large and exceptionally round and were the color of the shallow and gorgeous waters of the Caribbean. However, since they were so stunning, it was almost peculiar. Millie was left with chills running down her spine as the woman stared at her intensely. Her eyes were as cold as ice, and Millie felt that coldness in her heart. Despite the sudden chill that she got from the woman's piercing gaze, Millie swallowed the frostiness she felt and forced herself to appear brave.

"What're yeh doin' in my 'ouse?" she asked angrily as she came out of the woman's trance, remembering how the woman had tried to kill her a couple seconds before. It was a mistake for the woman to attack Millie in the darkness because now Millie didn't trust her. She had struck Millie when she thought that she couldn't defend herself, which was wicked and wrong.

"Your house?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing onto Millie even more than before. Her English accent was somewhat slurred, so Millie could tell that she had most likely not been brought up on Tortuga, but rather have been there in more recent years. "Th' owner asn't been 'ere for months, and it don't look as though you'd own such a _lovely_ place."

Millie hated her sarcasm, and how she implied that Millie was a pitiful lowlife. Well, this woman obviously had no idea who she was, and that she hadn't lived there because she was part of the crew of the _Black Pearl_, and the daughter of the captain—that would show her.

"What's yer name?" Millie asked and thrust her sword out towards the woman threateningly.

"Roselyn Cunningham," she said swiftly, "And yours?'

"Millie," she replied, then remembered proudly, "Sparrow."

Roselyn's icy eyes widened in awe and surprise, and they seemed to bulge out of their sockets. Millie didn't exactly expect such a reaction, but she had to remember that her father was extremely well known in the Caribbean, let alone Tortuga, the main pirate town in their part of the ocean.

"You his whore?" Roselyn asked carelessly, as if it was no big deal.

"Whore?!" Millie shouted outraged, yet Roselyn didn't flinch, but instead watched in amusement, "I'm 'is daughter! It'd be disgustin otherwise! He's old enuf ta' be dead!" she exaggerated.

"Is he? Well, that'd leave a few pirates on this isle quite happy, then," she said in a sickening, gluey tone.

"Don't you dare say that about Jack Sparrow while I'm around," Millie said viciously as she lunged out of the shadows at Roselyn with her sword aimed at the woman's heart.

Though Roselyn didn't look quick or talented at swordplay, she had blocked Millie's slash effortlessly. Roselyn smiled sweetly at Millie, revealing teeth as white as her skin, as their swords crossed diagonally in front of each other's faces. Their noses were nearly touching, and the contrast of their two skin tones was startling; Millie being as tan as humanly possible, and Roselyn looking like a walking ghost. Millie glared at Roselyn, trying to pierce the woman with her brown eyes, but Roselyn was unaffected and continued to smile at her. Millie pushed Roselyn back with the force of her sword, and Millie backed up slightly into the shadows.

"I didn't mean what I said, child," she said in her sticky sweet voice as she walked backed into the light.

"I'm not a child," Millie retorted and spit onto the ground of her home disgustedly.

"Oh, but you are Sparrow's child, are you not?" Roselyn asked.

"Aye, but that does not make me a child," Millie responded with a glare.

"So it doesn't," Roselyn agreed, "An' I do apologize fer what I said, for it wasn't what I implied. I was jus' explaining that Jack Sparrow has his enemies," she said honestly.

'_Well, maybe she was jus' mistaken before_,' Millie thought forgivingly and sheathed her sword. Roselyn had a big, black leather belt around her small middle and copied Millie in putting her sword into her own belt.

"So this was your house?" Roselyn asked lightly, and looked around.

"**Is**," Millie said boldly, "It **is **my house…but I've been on the _Pearl _fer a bit so I ave'nt been 'ere."

"The _Black Pearl_?" Roselyn asked nonchalantly and picked up a bottle nearly full of rum from the ground.

"Aye, we're docked 'ere fer a few days, then we're off again."  
"Who be the captain?" she questioned as she gulped down the rum from the bottle.

"Jack is, a' course," Millie said smiling, "Who else would it be?"

Roselyn brought the bottle down to her side loosely with a vague, distant expression spread across her face. "I'd like to meet Jack Sparrow," she said, almost as if it was a command.

Millie thought twice before agreeing to guide Roselyn down to the pub where she knew that the entire crew of the _Pearl _was drinking rum and enjoying themselves for the night. Besides, Millie really wanted to just spend a little time in her house for a bit…alone. She knew that she could always go back in the morning if she truly wanted to, so she didn't mind leaving it for one night.

Roselyn didn't seem like someone that Millie would ever want to befriend so she was reluctant to have her meet her father, whom Millie admired. Roselyn seemed sly and swift, much like herself, but Millie disliked it strongly anyway. Millie knew that Jack would see past Roselyn's shifty personality, and Roselyn really seemed to want to meet him. Millie thought that people all around Tortuga were excited to have a famous pirate in their midst, so she decided to introduce Roselyn to Jack since she seemed to be a fan of him. What could go wrong?…Apparently…many things.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What time is it?? TOOL TIME! Nope..sorry...put away your screwdrivers & hammers... it is review time :-D wow i am in the most random mood ever! haha ::REVIEW::


	4. Echoing Words

Hey hey hey! Not much to say except here's chapter 4!

_Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe _

I suggest you all download 'Way Away' by Yellowcard. It is such a good song! haha sorry I'm listening to it now. hm, what bands do you guys like? Just a random question :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Millie walked into the pub which was now in utter chaos. Before she had left things were just starting up, but now there were pirates that weren't crewmembers of the_ Pearl_ throwing punches left and right. Millie actually smiled since it seemed so familiar to her as drunken pirates wobbled around aimlessly. Will unexpectedly popped up right in front of her with an extremely worried look on his face.

"Lord, where have you been?" he cried and threw his arms around her. Millie pushed Will off in embarrassment, afraid that Roselyn would have her idea confirmed that she was a child. "You din't tell me where you were going!"

"Am I supposed to?" Millie asked angrily and pushed past him. Will was hurt by her words. He felt as if he was responsible for her, especially when Jack was too drunk enough to watch after her. Millie just wanted to be independent now, especially after Davies was dead. No one was after her, so she felt free at last from all worry.

"It's all right, lad," Roselyn whispered in Will's ear as she ran her finger along his cheek. Will looked at her nervously, unsure of what to do, but Roselyn had continued to follow Millie through the crowd before he had time to react.

Millie jumped up and down, trying to get a peak over the large hats of the pirates surrounding her. She couldn't find Jack _anywhere_. Just as she was beginning to think that he had vanished off the face of the earth, she heard his voice amongst the shouts and yells in the pub.

"So I bloody told 'im ta' go 'ave a bit a' fun with the ol' brute!" Jack said, his words slurring even more than normal. Everyone sitting around his seat at the pub burst into laughter, and clanked their flagons and jugs together in appreciation before bringing them to their lips. Jack turned his back to the surrounding crowd and leaned his elbows against the bar, one hand grasping the handle of his jug of rum, and the other waving around dramatically, each finger moving freely in a different direction. He was just about to take his thousandth gulp of rum that night when someone grabbed his shoulder. He spun around dizzily, ready to bash whoever had interrupted him when he was drinking his prized rum, but saw Millie's face. (He actually saw a few Millie's, but he kept that to himself.)

"Millie!" he shouted and thrust his arms into the air as he stood up. He was drifting slightly to the right as he spoke, "It is so…_wonderful_…to see…you!" and he fell to the ground, his rum splattering all over the floor.

Millie bent down and used all of her strength to pick up the lug from the floor.

"MY RUM!" he shouted when Millie finally had him standing up once again. He grabbed a flagon of rum from one pirate's hand and began to drink it down. Inside, Millie felt slightly unsure of how Jack was acting, but she laughed it off and looked behind her shoulder to find Roselyn standing behind her. Millie pushed Roselyn's back forward so that Jack, who had just sat back on his wooden stool at the pub, could see her.

Jack had seen Roselyn come before him, and he was taken aback by the beauty that he saw in her. One wouldn't think that she was that pretty, but Jack was drunk, and was mesmerized by her beautiful blue eyes. He stuck out his hand assertively, his fingers still dancing uniquely along the way, and smiled his trademark smile.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow—captain of the _Black Pearl_," he said, almost too quick to comprehend his words.

"I'm Roselyn Hampton," she replied with a lovely smile and took his hand lightly.

"Hampton?" Millie said quietly to herself. She could have sworn that earlier Roselyn had said that she had a different last name, but as soon as the thought had crossed her mind, it had left since Millie figured that she had been mistaken.

Jack leaned over dramatically and kissed Roselyn's hand. He looked up towards Roselyn with his intense, kohl-lined eyes as his lips landed on her bony hand. Millie made a somewhat disgusted face as she watched Jack try to woo Roselyn.

"Come, come dear," Jack said as he pulled Roselyn onto his lap as romantically as he could. He took another swig of rum before tracing his finger along Roselyn's slim arm slowly.

'_Is this his way a' getting' a lass?_' Millie thought angrily as she glared at Jack who seemed to be enjoying himself with Roselyn's company. As Jack leaned his head in to Roselyn's to plant a kiss on her cheek, Millie saw Roselyn's piercing eyes dart to Millie. She smirked evilly, and Millie was about to lung at Roselyn, but Will had grabbed her by the hand, and took her back into a somewhat calm area of the noisy pub before Millie had a chance to react.

"What does th' bloody whore think she's doin'! I saw 'er face! She used me ta' get 'im!" Millie shouted in fury as Will tried to hold her still.

"Millie, you've got to calm down," Will said soothingly, though he thought it was a bit funny to see Millie completely freaking out about Jack simply flirting with a woman. Will knew that Millie had obviously not known that Jack had been with many women in his time supposedly.

"He ain't s'posed ta' love anythin' but 'is ship!" Millie protested and sat down.

"You're acting like a child," Will murmured honestly, hoping that she hadn't heard when the words escaped his lips.

"AGH!" Millie grunted, "Can everyone stop callin' me a child!"

Will rolled his eyes and took a drink of rum from a flagon that was abandoned at the table he sat at. He figured that her little tantrum would pass through eventually.

Suddenly, a muscular pirate with blonde dreadlocks, breeches, and a vest revealing his open chest slid quickly into Millie's view and smiled sweetly.

"Ello there darling," he said and threw his arm around Millie's waist.

"Scuse me," Millie said as calmly as possible and shoved his arm off of her, "But I don't believe I allowed yeh ta' touch me."

"I dun need permission!" the pirate angrily shouted. Will rose from his seat to jump in front of Millie before anything happened, but Millie pushed him aside.

"Yeh obviously dunno who yer dealin' with," Millie said quietly and venomously.

"A wench," the pirate replied shortly with a cruel smile.

"BLOODY BASTARD!" she screamed and lunged at the man who was at least twice her size and age.

They both tumbled to the ground, and Millie toppled over him, determined to win their squabble. The fights going on around them ceased so that the pirates could pay closer attention to the amusing brawl between a teenage girl and a somewhat vicious-looking pirate. Millie finally made it on top of the pirate and pressed her hands tightly around his throat and she smiled as he struggled for air. She really didn't plan on killing him at all, she just really enjoyed watching him squirm about as she sat on top of him.

"Millie, get off!" Will shouted and peeled her off of the pirate.

The dread-locked pirate stood up dizzily with his finger pointing accusingly at Millie who was being held back by Will. It looked as though he was about to say something, but remembering how she had almost killed him, a look of horror spread across his face, and he scurried off through the crowd out the door. Millie laughed proudly, as the pirates in the pub raised their drinks to her victory and drank away. Will, however, was not impressed and tried his hardest to keep his feelings of how Millie shouldn't beat up every pirate in her midst, but it was quite difficult for him.

Since Will, Millie, and a few other crewmembers of the _Black Pearl _decided it was time to get a bit of rest since it was almost two in the morning, they left Jack and the rest of the crew in pub and made their way to the docks.

"Millie," Will said as Millie was about to go into her cabin to sleep, "You really shouldn't go bloodying up everyone that crosses your path."

Millie turned to Will, an amused look on her face, almost of disbelief. "Why not?" she objected.

"Well, for one thing, I can't always watch out for you."

"I don't need yeh to," Millie said agitatedly.

"Small things like that can be avoided," Will said quietly, thinking that maybe if he had said it softly the impact his words had on Millie wouldn't be as strong.

"Am I s'posed ta' jus' let evil scallywags talk ta' me like that?!" she said, shocked.

"He wasn't doing anything utterly wrong," Will said.

"He called me a wench!" she yelled fiercely, her eyes glaring through Will.

"Words aren't as strong as someone's hands around their throat!" Will shouted.

Millie closed her eyes, realizing what Will had said was correct. However, Will's words were strong, and they hit her hard. She was too violent, wasn't she? She could've easily walked away from the pirate in the pub, but she had almost killed him instead. It was almost as if Will had slapped her in the face. She let out a huge sigh and looked to Will apologetically. Without saying another word, she walked into her cabin and shut the door softly, while Will dragged his feet to his cabin, knowing that he had said what he had to.

Will's words were echoing in Millie's mind about how he disapproved of her violent acts as she lay in her feather bed but that was how she was! She didn't want to change at all, but she really loved Will. However, as she thought of what Will had said, Roselyn's face was haunting Millie's thoughts, but peace was restored in her mind when she remembered that the _Pearl _would be sailing away tomorrow night, so then Roselyn would be gone forever…or so she thought.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

wuh-oh! tricky!


	5. Stupid Purple Dresses

Thank you to Amidala & Jessie Rose for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Again, I have nothing exciting to say, except that I've started writing a few new fanfictions (not Pirates ones though). I began a Secret Window one which kind of sucks, but oh well, and a Lord of the Rings one which I have high hopes for! (Crosses fingers) Well, be sure to check those out if you've got any extra time on your hands! Thanks & don't forget to review! Buhbye!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As soon as the sun had risen, Millie hopped out of her bed, rubbing her eyes to try and wake up faster. She hadn't slept much that night since she had been thinking so much of what Will had said about her being too violent. She had realized that maybe she resorted to violence more often than she needed to, but for goodness sake—she was a pirate! But, she loved Will with all her heart, even after that strange episode a few days before, and even though she didn't like what he had said, she respected his thought.

Walking through Tortuga the morning after they had arrived was almost like walking through a wasteland. Pirates were passed out all over the streets with blood covering their faces from fights, their shirts torn and breeches dirty. Millie stepped over the unconscious pirates, some of them members of the _Black Pearl_, some just the scum of Tortuga. She searched the ground for her father, thinking that maybe he had passed out in the road along with his fellow friends, but she failed to see him among the scurvy dogs. Up ahead she finally spotted the sword shop, and made her way behind it into the woods.

It was much easier to spot her home in morning light rather than in the nighttime, though it still was slightly disguised among the trees. The smell of the sea stung her nose as she inched closer and closer to her home. Reaching the door, she pulled it open, and saw exactly what the Roselyn character had done to it.

It was completely disgusting, with mysterious stains and puddles on the floor which Millie hoped they weren't what she thought they were. Coughing in disgust, Millie came to the small dresser where she used to store food, rum, and trinkets that she stole off the oblivious and drunken men. However, when she pulled open the top drawer, it seemed to have been attacked by dark purple dresses. Millie pulled one out in complete and utter loathing. She tried to remember back to her past, but not once did she think that she had ever worn a dress, however she did wonder what one would look like on her.

There was a long mirror, outlined in silver, that leaned against the wall opposite of the dresser, right beside the broken window. The mirror was shattered in a few places, but as Millie held the dress up to her body, she thought that it didn't look half bad. She twirled around a bit, but when she realized what she was doing, she threw it down to the floor, and began backing up in fear. She couldn't believe that she had just twirled around with a dress in front of her. Shaking her head in disgust, she went back to the dresser and opened the drawer below the one filled with dresses finding it to be stored with a load of maps.

Millie took them out one by one and laid them on top of the dresser. They were old and tattered, but that was an understatement. They were stained with different substances that Millie couldn't analyze, and ripped in so many places that she probably wouldn't be able to tell if it was a map of the Caribbean or Singapore if she hadn't known a bit about the locations of the islands in the Caribbean.

The fifth and final map that was in the dresser was actually readable, other than the previous maps. It was also larger, and covered the entire top of the dresser. It had been rolled up, so Millie took off her boots and placed them on the edges of the map to prevent it from rolling back up again. On her tiptoes so that her bare feet wouldn't get diseased from the unknown substances, Millie looked down at the map curiously. She saw the town of Tortuga written neatly beside its location, and she placed her finger on it. There was a dotted line that led out across the wide Caribbean ocean, passing Port Royal on its way. Abruptly the dotted line stopped in the middle of the ocean. Frowning, Millie looked around the map, as if the explanation for why the line had stopped would pop out at her. When it didn't, she rolled back up the map, losing interest in it, then stuffed it in her boot. She pulled both of her boots back on over her dirty feet and went on to explore her invaded home.

Besides the horrific dresses and the mysterious map that Millie had discovered, there was nothing else too exciting about her home. She lay down on her old bed, letting out a huge sigh as her body hit the straw mattress. Though it wasn't as comfortable as her bed onboard the _Pearl_, there was a comforting feel to it since she had slept there her entire life. Millie fell asleep within two minutes with visions of her mother crossing her mind.

"I'll only be a minute— jus' have to gather a few things," a woman's voice said happily from outside the house.

"It's been a while since I've been back 'ere," said a voice, unmistakably Jack's.

The sound of a door being opened was heard which caused Millie to awaken, since at first she thought she heard the voices in her dreams. Millie shot up out of her bed, a bit too quickly, for she fell straight out of the bed onto the floor. She got up without seeing who had entered, but drew her sword nonetheless. When her eyes landed on Roselyn let out a moan indicating how much she disliked the woman.

"Oh, what a _pleasant _surprise!" said Roselyn while tossing Millie a despising glare. Jack entered behind her cautiously, and when he saw Millie standing there, he jumped on the balls of his feet towards Millie, afraid to step in some of the gunk on the floor, his eyes staring at the ground in disgust.

"Guess what!" Jack said enthusiastically while putting his hands on Millie's shoulders, careful to avoid her blade.

"Is this somethin' I need ta' keep my sword out for?" Millie asked suspiciously.

Jack forced a laugh, but that was not the reaction he expected. He backed up from Millie, afraid that she wasn't joking and actually would pierce the sword in his chest if she didn't like the idea he had in his mind. Still trying to avoid stepping in anything suspicious on the ground, he walked towards Roselyn and put his arm around her clumsily as she folded a few of the horrible dresses and put them in a small bag.

"No…" Millie whispered and shook her head, "No," she repeated with a disbelieving laugh, though tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"Aye," Jack said, not seeing Millie's tear-filled eyes but looking at Roselyn, "Rose 'ere is goin' ta be joinin' us on th' _Black Pearl_!"

"NO!" Millie shouted and sheathed her sword as she ran out of her house, leaving Jack confused as to why she had objected.

She didn't know where she was running. All Millie knew was that if Roselyn was going to come on the _Black Pearl_, then she did **not **want to go on that ship ever again. Maybe it was because Millie didn't want to share Jack with anyone and that she was being selfish, but something about Roselyn didn't fit with Millie. She seemed like she was hiding something, but Millie just couldn't put her finger on it. As Millie ran deeper into the woods, farther away from Tortuga and from the _Pearl_, she screamed in fury and ran her fingers through her dark hair, practically ripping it out.

"Rose 'ere is goin' ta be joinin' us on th' _Black Pearl_," Millie shouted in her best Jack voice, "The ugly whore is goin' ta accompany us on my ship! Aren't you soooo excited?! NO!" she yelled and kicked her foot against a stump. "BLOODY STUMP!" she cried in pain while hopping up and down, trying not to put any weight on her foot.

"Stupid purple dresses!" Millie screamed and threw a rock over the slight cliff that looked over the ocean. She sat down on a large rock that dangled over the edge of the cliff.

"Stupid," she muttered as she threw a rock into the water. "Purple," she said again as she tossed another rock, "DRESSES!" and she threw a huge rock into the ocean, causing a huge splash where the effects of the splash even reached Millie up on the small cliff.

Millie watched the waves roll into the shore for what seemed like an eternity. She wished that she could just jump in at the moment and get swallowed by the little waves. The clouds were flowing up ahead in the blue sky and the sun rising up higher and higher, but her spirits didn't rise with the sun. She stood up on the rock after many minutes of saddened silence, and she jumped off into the waters.


	6. Breathing Beside a Stranger

**Hey everyone! I'm baaaackkk! WoOoOot! Okay, so I _finally_ got some new, refreshing ideas for the story, which will hopefully not be too far out there, so I decided to get around to writing this new chapter...a startling..what?..six months later from when I first started this story. A thousand apologies go to anyone who was eagerly waiting for the return of this story...but I highly doubt anyone was haha. I've created a new character to spice things up a bit, and I've got lots of ideas that are just swimming around in my head for the new chapters to come! So read and review! It will motivate me if I get some reviews, and give me the power to actually write another chapter. :) Thanks and enjoy!**

>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>

Millie sank deeper and deeper into the seemingly endless oblivion of the deep sea. The sensation of the water on her browned skin and the salt stinging her lips was the most refreshing feeling of all on earth. The thousands of problems swirling through her mind seemed to be washing away with the waves as she closed her eyes and sank farther into what appeared to be a bottomless sea.

After what seemed like an eternity, Millie felt her boots touch some of the scattered rocks along the bottom of the ocean. She opened her eyes and gazed up towards the sky. The sunlight pouring onto the waves caused a bluish glow underneath the waters, giving Millie a serene feeling. She felt as if she could leave the earth, and no one would care. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire and screaming for air, but Millie stayed at the bottom of the sea, still looking towards eerie light above. However, as her eyes began to shut, the face of her father flooded her mind, and she immediately pushed off from the rocky bottom. It was just knowing that Jack was still going to be there when she would have been gone gave her the strength to still live.

She kicked with all of her might to the surface. How she wanted to breathe, but there were still several meters to swim until she reached her destination. Millie felt like she was choking, and then the chilling laugh of Davies echoed in her ears. She could feel the thick belt tightening around her neck. She begged for air.

Five more meters.

She reached her arms up to the sky, yet it was so out of reach.

Two more meters.

She could not feel her heart beat beneath her chest…had she died?

One more meter.

One more kick.

One more reach up to the sky.

Air had never been such a beautiful thing. As she breathed in, Millie felt as if it was the first breath she had taken after an eternity of waiting. With the sun shining down onto the gorgeous water, causing such a lovely sight, Millie thought of how could she have honestly even thought about given up on living when she had such a life ahead of her. Thinking herself an idiot as she was treading water, she took another refreshing breath, filling her lungs with the sweet taste of air. She blinked her eyes several times, trying to clear out the stinging salt.

As her eyes came into focus, she began to swim towards the small cliff that she had jumped off of. She had drifted quite a ways out to sea, but it was nevertheless a short swim. However, a young man who Millie had not seen before, was now sitting on the rock on which she had so recently dived off of.

"A few more minutes an' I was surely goin' ta' jump in after you," said the man, with dirty and matted hair, which could have once been curly and blonde if he bathed.

Millie tried to speak, but ended up coughing up a bit of water as she swam closer to shore. "Greatly appreciated, sir," she said sarcastically, "but I believe I know how ta' swim."

"Which is why you nearly drowned," he smirked, revealing perfect, white teeth and two dimples on his rosy cheeks.

"I din't nearly drown!" Millie retorted angrily, yet with a hint of playfulness. She reached the shore and began to climb up the small cliff, her heavy, leather boots that were filled with gallons of water, weighing her down tremendously. "I was jus' enjoyin' a mornin' swim," she continued as she clung onto the jagged rocks sticking out of the side of the cliff.

The young pirate maneuvered her way up the side of the hill. Millie compared climbing up cliffs, or buildings, or anything, with scurrying up the rigging of ships. She often did that for fun when she was a small child. Sneaking onto docked ships in Tortuga's harbor and racing against herself, or racing against the time when the pirates of the certain ship returned or caught her trespassing, was one of Millie's favorite pastimes as a child in the pirate town. Millie owed all of her strength to the hours she spent climbing to the crow's nest with all the strength and speed she could muster. She didn't even regret ever getting caught and scolded, then thrown off the ship when she was found in the crow's nest by the crews of the ships.

When Millie had finally made it up to flat land, the young man's tattooed hand with many intricate designs and interesting symbols, was directly in front of her face.

"Need a lil' help?" the young man asked, but his tone sounded too sweet for comfort.

Ignoring his callused hand, Millie pulled herself up onto to the shore without any help from the mysterious man. She gave a harsh look to the man whom she had no desire to speak with, and turned on her heel towards the forest. The sandy dirt stuck to her wet breeches as she walked into woods, and her boots felt abnormally uncomfortable, and it was not just because they were filled with water.

All that she wanted to do was go back to the ship, try to convince Jack not to take Roselyn onto the _Black Pearl _before she had wooed him with all her incredible wooing capabilities, and at the current moment, this strange man was not her top priority.

"Scuse me!" the man called after her, his voice low and anxious.

"What do yeh' want?" Millie asked, annoyed. The young man popped up in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks abruptly.

"A name," he said simply.

"Howard," she said monotonously.

"_Your_ name."

"Oh, that's too bad…" she said slyly with her arms folded triumphantly, "you've already gone oe'r the limit of your one request fer the day."

"Ah! A clever one!" he exclaimed somewhat joyously before Millie rolled her eyes and stalked around him. "Cleverness is an important trait in a pirate. Slyness…_sarcasm_…all beautiful things," he went on slowly, though he walked quickly after her. Suddenly, Millie spun around, a stern look about her face.

"Look," she demanded angrily, "I understand that yer obviously in much need of a lady friend at the moment," she said as she scanned him up and down, noting on his somewhat disgruntled appearance, "But I can tell yeh right now, sir, I'm of no desire ta' speak with a scallywag such as yer'self."

"I appreciate yer concern for my well-being, Howard, I honestly do, but I thought maybe since I saved yer life, that maybe you'd think to thank me," he said with a strong sense of sarcasm.

"Saved my life? Ha!" she scoffed and began walking off again, her arms still crossed across her chest. "You sat on a rock while I was clearly drownin'! I would hardly consider that ta' be rescuing me from any kind a' danger!"

"Drowning?" the man asked suspiciously, crossing his arms similarly to Millie across his bony and tattooed chest. "And I thought yeh said yeh were enjoyin' an early mornin' swim!"

Millie spun around once more, her dark hair whipping at her chin. She was aghast at how this man was challenging her so! His sarcasm was equal to hers, if not cleverer, which made her infuriated. Her cheeks hot, and her whole body dripping with water, she stormed back over to the man standing there proudly, a grin of satisfaction across his face.

"Why are yeh followin' me?" Millie asked furiously, unsheathing her sword.

"No need for the blade, miss," the man said nonchalantly, stuffing his hands into his dark blue overcoat that appeared to have once belonged to a Navy officer.

Millie wondered why he had not unsheathed his sword after seeing her do so. Was he really not threatened by a crazy, young pirate with a sharpened sword and a strong dislike for sarcastic blokes who challenged her back at her own game?

"I wasn't followin' yeh," the man said honestly, letting his long, lanky arms sway at his sides. "I come to that rock every godforsaken day and look out at the godforsaken ocean thinkin' about my godforsaken life as a pirate without no ship, no crew, and no godforsaken rum."

Millie cracked a smile, but immediately hid it. For some reason, the young bloke had such a sarcastic humor that she felt only she could understand, since hers was so similar, yet she did not want that to show.

"Well, do yeh have a godforsaken name?" Millie asked as she gradually sheathed her sword, still trying to keep a tone of hatred in her voice so that he would not think her a prissy girl.

"Jonah James Ratchett," he replied with a smile, "And what do yeh prefer ta' go by if not Howard?"

"Millie," she said, then remembered happily, "Sparrow. Millie Sparrow... Millicent Sparrow…but thas' my full name. Since yeh had said yer whole name I thought maybe I should as well but…" she trailed off and bit her lip, realizing she was talking too much. She always talked too much when she was embarrassed and she scuffed her boot against the pebbles on the ground.

In her left boot she felt something moving around freely in the side. Suddenly, she remembered the maps that she had stolen from Roselyn's dresser, and frantically ripped off her boot. Jonah wasn't even startled at Millie's sudden movement, but just watched in curiosity and amusement as she shook out her boot, sending several maps to the ground as well as a few gallons of water. Millie bent down and picked up the maps hurriedly, searching for the one with the dotted line ending in the middle of the ocean, which she thought to be the most valuable as it was the largest and most articulately drawn. Unfortunately, as she pulled out the largest one from amongst the pile of soaked and tattered maps the ink had run and was almost impossible to decipher.

"Bloody map…" Millie cursed disappointedly.

"I know a way ta' fix that," Jonah said helpfully.

A spark of hope shone in Millie's eyes at Jonah's words. She shot up immediately, if not spastically, from her crouched position on the ground, but in the process lost footing on all of the water that had been dumped from her boot and fell to the ground, twisting her ankle along the way. She opened her mouth in pain, but it didn't hurt enough to cry out, however, many others would be distressed even at the sight of the twisted foot.

"Graceful," Jonah joked.

"It's one of my valuable pirate traits…cleverness…grace…" she said, then winced as her foot seared in pain. She reached for her ankle, and sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to walk. Jonah quirked his head in concern, then knelt down beside her.

"I know a way ta' fix that, as well," Jonah said once again as he examined her foot with his sharp green eyes.

He gathered the scattered maps from the ground and shoved them into Millie's boot, then put her boot in Millie's hands. Despite his thin appearance, Jonah picked up Millie with ease, and with a smile that seemed to say that he would take care of everything. Millie felt another smile come onto her as well, but it vanished as soon as her ankle singed with pain again.

'_The oddest start to a day I've e'er 'ad for quite a while,_' Millie thought as Jonah ran through the forest, her safe in his arms.

She took another deep breath, the salty air tasting sweet on her tongue, feeling as though she had entered a new chapter of her life ever since she had risen to the surface of the ocean, and breathed what she felt like was the first breath she had taken in years. Even though she was in the arms of a stranger, she still felt free. She felt _alive_.

>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>

**A/N: It has been sooo long since I've last ****updated so please review if you've read so that it will seem as if all this writing was worth while. :) Thanks!**


End file.
